hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
The 2013 Atlantic Hurricane season was fairly active, but not as active as forecast models were predicting. This season featured 15 named storms and 7 hurricanes, which is above the averages of 12 and 6, but only 2 major hurricanes, and neither major hurricane surpassed Category 3 status. The first tropical storm of this season, Andrea, developed on June 5, while the final cyclone, Subtropical Storm Olga, dissipated on December 7. The season began on June 1, 2013, and ended on November 30, 2013. This time period delimits the time period in which tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, as displayed by Olga, tropical cyclone formation is possible at any time of the year. The season was predicted by forecast models to be extremely active, but increased wind shear in the deep tropics and some saharan air layer problems limited the season's potential. There were still some notable storms though. In June, Tropical Storm Andrea struck Florida near hurricane strength. In July, long-lived Hurricane Dorian caused some damage in the Bahamas. In September, Humberto and Ingrid became the two major hurricanes of the year, with the former causing notable damage in the Dominican Republic and Bermuda, and Hurricane Jerry caused extreme flooding in Mexico. In October, Hurricane Lorenzo hit Louisiana as a Category 1 hurricane. In December, Subtropical Storm Olga formed and caused some squally weather in the Azores. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/06/2016 till:07/06/2016 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:16/06/2016 till:20/06/2016 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:07/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:23/07/2016 till:27/07/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:29/07/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Dorian (C1)" from:15/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Erin (C1)" from:23/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:TS text:"Fernand (TS)" from:02/09/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:04/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Humberto (C3)" barset:break from:08/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Ingrid (C3)" from:12/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Jerry (C2)" from:29/09/2016 till:03/10/2016 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:03/10/2016 till:09/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Lorenzo (C1)" from:21/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:TS text:"Melissa (TS)" from:17/11/2016 till:21/11/2016 color:C1 text:"Nestor (C1)" from:05/12/2016 till:07/12/2016 color:TS text:"Olga (SS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Hurricane Dorian Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Fernand Tropical Storm Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Ingrid Hurricane Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Tropical Storm Melissa Hurricane Nestor Subtropical Storm Olga Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2013. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2019 season. This is the same list used in the 2007 season, except for Dorian, Fernand, and Nestor, which replaced Dean, Felix, and Noel respectively.The names Dorian, Fernand, and Nestor were used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 10, 2014, at the 36th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the name ''Jerry ''was retired due to the damage and deaths it caused. The name was replaced with ''Jimothy ''for the 2019 Atlantic hurricane seasonCategory:VileMaster Category:2013 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Weak Storms Category:Category 3 hurricanes Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Retired storms